leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acryote/Torin, the Eye of the Storm
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |range = } |rangetype = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Torin, The Eye of the Storm is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Torin's abilities have no mana costs related to them. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Focus. Torin starts the game with 0 Focus and can have up to 10 Focus. Torin will generate 1 Focus whenever he hits an enemy with a basic attack. After 8 seconds out of combat, Torin will begin to lose 2 Focus each second. Torin receives % bonus critical damage per point of Focus he currently has, for a maximum of % bonus critical damage at 10 Focus. }} | %. With an , the value is increased to %. }}}} Torin surges forward, dealing magic damage to all units he goes through and gaining one Focus for each enemy champion hit. After dashing, Torin gains 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 500 |cost = 5 |costtype = Focus |cooldown = }} | }} Torin imbues his bow with electric charges, gaining bonus attack speed. |description2 = While Electric Infusion is active, his basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, stacking cumulatively up to 5 times. Electric Infusion' cannot be active nor cast if Torin is below 20% of his max. health. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = |cost = 5% |costtype = of Current Health per Attack |cooldown = }} | nor ; however, this can and be . |spellshield = will block one empowered autoattack. |additional = * Electric Infusion has no casting time and will not interrupt Torin's previous orders. * Despite Electric Infusion bonus damage is on-hit, it will apply spell effects as a single targeted ability. * The stacks of Electric Infusion accumulate on the target, and are not reset if Torin attacks a new target. This is unlike similar effects, such as and , which accumulate on the champion and reset whenever they attack a new target. }}}} Torin shoots an electric arrow in a line, stopping upon hitting the first enemy champion, dealing physical damage. |description2 = Lightning then arcs to enemy champions within 300-range of the initial target, dealing magic damage and them by 25% for 2 seconds. Champions cannot be hit by both instances of damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |cost = 5 |costtype = Focus |cooldown = }} | }} Torin channels a thunderstorm over a 550-radius area. Lightning then strikes every seconds, prioritizing both champions and the unit with the lowest health, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus on each strike. |description2 = Thundershower lasts for 6 seconds. Units that survive being striked are for seconds after being hit. |leveling = |range = Global |cost = 10 |costtype = Focus |cooldown = }} | }} Category:Custom champions